Eevee's Household
by FAYAZ666
Summary: An Umbreon tries to escape his past by going to work for an eevee as a teacher for his daughters. Warning : There will be lemons. First one in chapter 4
1. A New Start

**This is my first story so give any feed back possible**

**Thank you to Spartan Lemon. He said he'll mention me in the next chapter he writes. I follow his stories and now he's following me (Don't know how i got so lucky).**

"What have I gotten myself into?" The Umbreon said as he walked through the dense forest to an opening. The Umbreon wore a black tracksuit with a pokeball logo on it. In his footsteps a Machamp followed with a suitcase in each hand.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"I'm fine, I'm a fighting type plus I need an exercise like this every once in a while."

"Ok, if you say so..." He looked worried at both the idea of the driver collapsing because of his luggage and who was behind the letter that invited him.

The Umbreon finally reached the opening to see a 3 stories mansion with a huge door which could fit a wailord. The bricks were all lay perfectly and seemed untouched, with a giant window at every room. He stood amazed at the structure that lay before him.

He then glanced back at the door again to find an eevee beaming at his with a smile. He cautiously approached him while still taking a few glances back to check if the machamp was keeping up fine.

"I assume you are Fayaz?" The eevee questioned.

"Why yes I am, so you must be Eric?" Fayaz responded.

"Good, I hope you had a safe journey."

"Of course, you bought me first class tickets just to meet you, but what do you want with me?"

"All in due time, first let's get your luggage in and then you can talk to me in the office"

_In Eric's Office_

"So Eric, what is it you requested of me?"

"Straight to the point, hey? I like that. So young man, you are the top in your school in all subjects and have even passed all your exams for the next 3 years!"

"I would have passed them all but they only let me take one per semester..."

"And you have no family"

Fayaz stayed quiet and the comment as images passed through his head.

"So I have a job for you. As you can see this house is well away from any towns or schools. I built this place so I could have an interesting environment to live in, but my children will surfer and they will have no one to teach them..."

"So you want me to teach them while your family lives here."

"Our family."

Fayaz was shocked at the statement. "You mean..."

"If you teach them, then I want you to become part of our family. I've got every single evolution as one of my children except for an umbreon and I was hoping that a gifted Pokémon like you would join my family."

"I don't know what to say..."

"You don't need to say a thing, my daughters aren't here yet, they are still at the old house. You can set up your room till them come."

"Sure I would be happy... Wait Daughters?!"


	2. Flare

**Wow 61 views on the time of putting this up. Only expecting 10. Thanks for all the Views and Please review or comment so i may see what I should improve on.**

Fayaz woke from his nightmare with a fright, panting heavily.

"No, I must forget the past. I got a new family now."

He looked around his refurbished room. The wallpaper was black and all over the place were posters of games such as Bio shock, Killing Floor and a portrait of Nemesis Jax (League of legends). He looked at the glowing computer screen on the desk seeing something flashing. He was about to step up until he realised that he had a burning sensation on his legs. He looked under his dark grey sheets to find a red furred Pokémon hiding curled up in a ball.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?" The umbreon asked curiously.

The red furred Pokémon looked up at him then slowly backed out of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I came late last night in the storm and got scared so I looked for the closest person in the house. Better question yet, who are you?"

"I am Fayaz, Eric brought me here to home school some girls who were suppose to come yesterday. I assume you are one of them?"

"Yes I am Flare, a flareon. Nice to meet you."

"I hope it will be fun living with you, but where are your sisters?"

"Oh, that's why I came late last night. See I wanted to tell dad that they will be coming today, plus I wanted to see our new teacher, only I wasn't expecting one to be the same age as me."

The umbreon quickly looked to the computer and soon as it let out a beep. He jumped out of bed to the computer desk to see the problem.

"So ummm, what will you be teaching us?"

"What you normally learn at school, what else?"

"Wait you're gonna teach us all our subjects?!"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Haven't you learnt them yet?"

"Passed those exams about 2 years ago. I finished all my exams last year. I was in the newspapers or something and I think that's where your dad found me."

"Wow," she mumbled under her breath.

"What do you like to do flare in your spare time?"

Flare looked stunned at the question. "Why do you need to know that?"

"I like to make lessons interesting for myself. It's easier to remember that way."

"Oh, well I enjoy games just like you I guess. I like spicy food and my favourite colour is red."

"Ok, I'll keep a note of that, now shall we go down to breakfast?"

"Sure."

The umbreon walked downstairs wearing a black leather jacket and ripped blue jeans and black sneakers while the flareon wears an orange tank top with a yellow skirt and sandals. They walked right into the dining room looking at the huge table which could fit 15 people. At one end was Eric and next to him was a Xatu.

"Ah, Flare so you did come last night."

"Yeah sorry I got scared and went upstairs to hide."

"Oh it's alright, we all know your phobia of lightning and I assume you have met Fayaz."

"Yes she has and may I ask for your name Xatu?"

The Xatu stood still and stared at the dark Pokémon while his left eye glowed.

"I apologise Fayaz, but Xatu doesn't speak..."

"Fayaz!" The Xatu spoke in a calm deep voice.

Everyone looked horrified as the speechless waiter had spoken his first words.

"I assume you have looked through my past"

"Yes, I now know what real pain is and I pity your kind soul"

Flare turned to look at Fayaz with a confused look on her face. "What does he mean?"


	3. A Past of Dispair

**Nearly 200 views, 4 followers, 2 favourites and 1 review? Thank you all i really appreciate it guys. Now for the whole back bone of this story**

"Fayaz, what does he mean?" Asked the confused flareon.

Umbreon bowed his head down in silence.

"Dad, do you know what he's talking about"

The eevee now also fell silent and the comment.

"Dad?! Fayaz, please tell me!"

"Flare, I'm sorry but I'd rather talk about this to everyone instead of reliving the memory to every single member of you family." The umbreon sadly said with a tear running down his cheek

Flare stood still and stared at him. She didn't think about what she just said.

"I'm sorry but you don't have to..."

"No, if I am going to live in this house. Then its best if I tell you all soon before it becomes a problem" Fayaz said sternly with another tear.

"Fayaz," She mumbled.

Fayaz returned downstairs to meet and greet his students. He looked around to see all the eevee evolutions all huddled together hugging each other. Soon they parted and stared at the umbreon. Fayaz took a deep breath and then introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Fayaz, and I will be your home school teacher."

Instantly, many whispers were shared between the girls. Then Eric spoke up.

"Don't be impolite, introduce yourselves!"

"I apologise, my name is Victoria," The Vaporeon spoke. She wore a dark blue dress and the item mystic water around her neck.

"My name is Julie." Happily spoke the Jolteon. She wore yellow track suit with a Pikachu on the back.

"I am Ellie, nice to meet you." Said the espeon with a lavender jacket and purple trousers.

"Lauren," Quickly spoke the leafeon who wore a lime green cloak.

"Hey I'm Gloria" Said the Glaceon in a seductive tone, right after a wink. She wore a tight light blue shirt with white shorts.

"Well it's nice that I finally get to meet your lovely daughters Eric.

"Come, let us finally have some dinner."

Everyone sat in the family room. On the walls hung portraits of the family in different locations and regions. The front of the room had a fireplace which was burning a large fire. Above the fireplace was a portrait of Arceus in Space. The room had 3 cream coloured sofas around a coffee table. On the left sat Lauren, Gloria and Vanessa. The right sat Flare, Julie and Ellie. The middle sat the Umbreon who was taking deep breaths before he stood up. He turned around so his back was to the fireplace and was facing everyone.

"Since I'm gonna teach you guys, I should probably tell you of my past. Mainly, the reason why I actually came here."

Everyone sat silent and stared at the shy dark pokemon.

"I'll start at the beginning. I was raised the first 4 years of my life as an orphan on in a care home. I had no friends there, and I had to fight for my food. Eventually I was adopted by a kind Lucario who took me in as her own, regardless of our differences. We lived quietly, but happily. Then one day, she became ill. She was ill with a virus that was not found before. The effects were like a permanent paralysation. She could not eat, she could not talk, and she could not move. When I was finally able to see my mother in hospital. All I could see was pain as my mother was frozen stiff not being able to greet or see her son.

Something in me snapped and I felt determined. I eventually worked hard in school and aimed to be the best in everything so I could make my mother proud, but as months went passed, all I could think of was my mother and soon I changed my road and aimed to become the first person to cure this virus. I worked extra hard and never had any fun. I couldn't have any fun since the only person I cared about was in hospital. I was not able to make a cure, but the doctors did, or so I thought. They had never tried it before and it was a success, until I looked at the ingredients and realised that 50% of the medicine was made of lum berries, which she was highly allergic to. We rushed her to hospital and a decision had to be made. The medicine was made based off of the properties in the medicine and to make a new one would take at least a month. A month off would kill my mother, however the lum berries were slowly killing her so by the time she gets off the medicine, he allergies would kill her. She had the choice of a quick painless death or a slow painful life. She already knew what she was gonna do. She told me to stay strong. Before I could stop her, she asked the doctors to hold me back before she died. The next month of reposition of the house was torture and I was not old enough to get a job plus I couldn't concentrate over my loss.

Eventually time came where I had to live on the streets. I lived under a bridge near a food restaurant. I talked to the owner and he said I could eat whatever was thrown away. I was lucky for now, but more loss was headed my way. The school tried to cut me off and leave me on the streets and the orphanage wouldn't take me in cause I was already signed to a family. Two years ago I tried to commit suicide by jumping into the ocean since no one cared about me. I jumped off the ledge of the building in public to see if they still had a heart for lonely child like me. No one came to stop me. I leapt off the edge but stopped in mid air. I soon found myself in a world of darkness. Darkrai had stopped me from suicide and gave me 2 gifts. One is this."

The Umbreon rubbed his yellows markings to reveal a shining blue colour. Everyone gasped and they saw his legendary colours. "He called me the brave one and made this is way of stopping me from doing anything stupid again. He then gave me a necklace which I could use to call him again if the time were to ever arise. He gave me hope and soon I met Darkrai opposite, Cresselia who I will talk about another time."

Everyone was crying and weeping tears of sympathy towards Fayaz. Fayaz himself tried to hide the tears, but let all of them out. He then left for his own room hoping to put this all behind him and head for a happier new day.

**That took a lot of work. Please review and i will fix/improve**


	4. In Need of Comfort

**Wow. 3 favorites? I don't think I deserve that much. Not yet at least. Here Is chapter 4!**

Flare awoke from her slumber, refreshed and confused to why she fell asleep on the couch. She looked around the room to see all of her sister leaning on one another as they slept. She continued to look around the room to see an empty box of tissue and then she remembered the story Fayaz had told them. She sympathised for him and realise that she fell asleep on the sofa crying. She stood up and walked upstairs to her room to get a good night sleep. She gazed at one of the clocks when walking the long corridors to notice that it was mid-night. Before she opened the door to her room, she heard a soft sobbing noise from the room next.

Curious on who was still up she slowly opened the door to find the poor umbreon crying his heart in the bed.

"May I come in?" She whispered.

Fayaz looked up to see the fire pokémon, he quickly wiped his eyes and tried to hold back on the tears and nodded. Flare slowly entered the room remembering to close the door behind her. She sat next to Fayaz then gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry, I should have never asked you to tell such a horrible past."

"No, it's fine. You'd think that I'd get use to this life, but now I'm not crying because of my past."

"You aren't?"

"No, I'm crying because I finally have a family to whom I can actually share my feelings with and they will be willing to listen."

Flare was shocked to actually hear that and gave him a big hug.

"Flare, I may not know you that well, but you were the first one I met out of the sisters and I hope that they are all as kind as you are."

"Fayaz..." She trailed off.

She rubbed Fayaz's head, attempting to remove the yellow paint covering up his shiny markings.

"I don't know why you would hide your colour like this."

"It's because I would always be picked on no matter what, and when trying to lead a new life, I don't want this cursed marking to make me special."

"The thing is, you are still special, those people who bullied you are jealous that you are so smart or that you are a shiny."

"You think so?" Fayaz raised his head to look at Flare.

"I know so, and I know I don't know you for that long, but you are the sweetest person I have met. Plus you look hot with your shiny blue markings instead of the regular yellow ones."

Flare leaned into Fayaz until their two lips met. Fayaz was shocked at first, but eventually closed his eyes and kissed back. After a minute they both pulled back. Flare then put her hand on Fayaz's crotch.

"Flare!"

"I love you, please let me."

"I dunno, what would your dad say?"

"He doesn't have to know, think of this as your way into our family."

Before he could respond, Flare kissed him on the lips again while using her hand to reach down his jeans and pulled out his member. She soon broke off the kiss to look at his cock.

"Holy S***!"

"I'm sorry am I small?" The shy Umbreon asked

"Small? You're Huge!" She said while being mesmerised by the 8 inch cock.

"I wonder how it tastes." She mumbled before licking the member.

"Salty, but I like it." She said before taking it all in her mouth.

Fayaz fell into bliss and Flare bobbed her head up and down while staring at him.

"Ugh, it feels so good!" Fayaz moaned as he came closer to his climax.

Flare then took his prick out of his mouth and licked the underside before putting it back in her mouth.

"Flare its coming!" Fayaz moaned loud.

Flare then went at the quicker pace until she deep throated it and felt the shots of cum shoot down her throat.

"Arg!" Fayaz moaned.

Flare then took his prick out of her mouth before swallowing the cum.

"Your cum tastes so good, what have I been missing out on!" She seductively said before standing up.

Flare stripped off her clothes revealing her D-cup breasts and her tight clit.

"Wow." Fayaz said under his breath.

"Like what you see?" She seductively said before looking at the almost hard member again.

She got on the bed and lowered herself so the head touched the lower lips.

"Are you sure?" Fayaz asked worryingly.

"Positive." She replied with a wink.

She lowered herself down so the dick entered her clit.

"Fuck, Flare you're so tight!"

The member went deeper until it hit a wall. Fayaz was shocked and worried at the same time.

"I'm gonna ask again, are you sure?"

"Fuck. Yes" She said before she slammed herself down on the prick ripping apart her hymen. Fayaz quickly leaned in and kissed her and waited till she was ready to continue. With a nod of her head, he continued to trust into the tight space while moaning louder and louder the faster they get. The faster they got, the more of the dick that fit in and eventually he fit all 7 inches in. They both moaned in ecstasy and pleasure as they lost their virginity to each other and made pleasure. Flare orgasmed twice before Fayaz.

"I'm cumming!"

"Cum in me! I want it all." She screamed while being pounded at an alarming rate.

"No. I am not getting you pregnant!" He protested.

Fayaz then stopped thrusting and pulled out of her. Flare got horny then slammed down again on the member making him fill the cavern up with his cream. Fayaz was shocked at what Flare just did.

"I said I wanted it!"

"But..." He started.

"Don't worry, I'm on the pills." She said before lying down beside Fayaz and falling asleep.

Fayaz stared at Flare and then looked at the ceiling.

_Maybe I will enjoy this place more than I previously thought!_

**Well that's the first lemon done. Expect more, but don't forget that there still is a plot :P Please review, I will be changing the first chapter and i feel that it is boring and get put off :(**


	5. Lesson 1 - Legendaries

**Thank you all 7 people currently following this story. Thank you all 4 people who favorite this story. Thank you all 700 people who have read this.**

Flare awoke to the dark coloured room. She looked confused to why she was naked and in Fayaz's bed, then she remember the events from last night. She searched around for her lover only to find him in his walk in closet.

"Where's my boyfriend at?" She said seductively.

Fayaz was astonished by the word. "B-b-boyfriend?!"

"Of course. I mean why else did I lose my virginity to you last night?"

"Me? Really? I don't think that I even deserve someone like you."

Fayaz walked out of the room with a grey t-shirt and black trousers.

"Fayaz. I love you. I thought you would have realised that by now. I think you're the sweetest guy I have ever met... Wait, is that necklace?"

"Yeah, the one Darkrai gave to me. I was talking to him last night since it was a new moon. I would have woke you up, but I thought you'd need the sleep for class today."

"Class? Oh, right it's Monday. So what will you be teaching us for your first lesson?"

"Well that would be telling. Wait and see. I want to get to know you girls better first. Did you bring any spare clothes?"

"No although my room is right next door, so there is no need to worry."

"I guess we will be having a lot of fun a night then since your room is so close?"

"We'll see." She said seductively before walking out the room.

Everyone was at the table eating their cereal or pancakes. Fayaz walks in to the room.

"Fayaz!" They all shout when I walk into the room.

He looked at everyone with a confused expression "What's with the shouting?"

"We just wanted you to know that we can't wait for our first lesson." Gloria said in a seductive tone.

Fayaz sat down in the only spare seat, next to flare on the edge of the table.

"Does she always say things in a seductive tone?" Fayaz whispered to Flare.

"Surprisingly, she never been like this before you came." She whispered back before having a mouth full of pancakes.

Fayaz was stunned at this fact. He was also afraid since he and Flare were together and was worried that things might turn bad if he hung out with her for too long.

After breakfast, Eric showed Fayaz and the girls to their study room. The door had the wooden carving of Uxie in the middle of the door. Fayaz opened the door to see what looked like a library, but with paintings of every legendary on the walls. The room was lit with a special chandelier which looked like a chandelure. (Original right?) At the front of the room were 6 different desks of different colours for each of the daughters and one teacher's desk at the front.

"Wow, you really went all out didn't you Eric?"

"Yep. My family deserves the best."

"Hey dad, who is that legendary pokemon on the door." Asked Julie.

"To be fairly honest I don't know myself." Eric said sheepishly.

"Uxie." Fayaz Answered. "Uxie is one of the 3 spirit pokemon who live in sinoh. They reside at the 3 different lakes. Uxie is the yellow legendary who created all the knowledge in this world."

Everyone was stunned at how quickly he answered the question.

"Well, it's time for your first lesson. Good luck."

Eric walked out of the room, confident in Fayaz's knowledge after that quick answer. Everyone waited for Fayaz to give the first instruction on their lesson. Fayaz was still stunned at the architecture of the room that he did not realise what the Eevee just said until he turned around to the waiting girls.

"Oh sorry. I am just amazed at what your dad had built for you girls."

"You mean us, remember? You are part of our family as well." Flare replied.

"Right, still getting use to having a family. Anyways, let's get to the lesson. Take a seat and we'll start." He said with enthusiasm.

Everyone took a seat and waited patiently for Fayaz to start.

"Ok. I'll start off fun since this will be our first lesson, but first rules.

Just call me Fayaz.

No homework. We are at home so what is the point.

Ask me if you have any trouble. I am always happy to help.

Have fun."

"Sorry, I don't think I can follow that last one." Jokingly said Julie.

Everyone had a little chuckle at the comment.

"Ok. Now for the lesson. We all know the legendaries right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok. Well yesterday was a new moon. New moon is the representation of the legendary pokemon Darkrai. As I told you yesterday, he gave me this necklace to remember him by."

Fayaz held out a dark necklace with a black stone at the centre point.

"This big stone follows the moon and changes as the moon does. Since it was a new moon yesterday, the stone goes black. Darkrai uses this to talk to me and I asked him yesterday if he could come today and talk to you guys so..."

Fayaz held out the necklace and calls out the legendary pokemon names. The room instantly becomes devoured by darkness and instantly become bright again as the dark figure stood behind everyone.

**Please review. I am planing on making another story but one where i make take people's ideas and put them into seperate chapters. Please PM me your ideas and i will include it in my story if i actually do decide to do it.**


	6. Darkrai

**Holy shit 1,400 views? 14 followers? 7 favorite Lord almighty thank you spartan lemon. (Please check him out if you do not know of him or did not come from him.) **

**Please can you guys also check out my friend DragonGirlXx. They are writing the story Broken and i think it deserves more appreciation. **

The dark figure stood at the back of the classroom. All the eevee evolutions stood up trying to be polite.

"Hello Darkrai. I'm Julie."The energetic electric pokemon said.

Darkrai did not respond. He just turned around to face them all with a blank expression on his face.

"Umm, hello? Earth to Darkrai?"

Darkrai still did not respond. He took on step towards the girls. Every light behind him quickly cut off leaving behind darkness.

"D-d-d-darkrai?" Julie now said with a tone of fear in her voice.

Darkrai took a couple more steps forward. This time all but the light on Fayaz's desk turned off. The pokemon were now shrouded in darkness. All the girls huddled together now frightened for their lives.

"F-f-f-fayaz? Whats with darkrai?" Julie whispered before turning around to see a horrified and shocked umbreon.

The girls did not know what to do. They were too afraid to do anything, until the lights turned back on and the pokemon was gone.

"W-w-w-what happened?" Ellie asked

"I'm only here for lunch." Responded the mysterious voice behind Ellie.

She turned around only to see the legendary pokémon back again.

"I feel a bit peckish. So who should i eat first?"

With this comment all the girls screamed. Fayaz quickly broke the scream with,

"What the fuck are you doing Darkrai? I told you not to fucking scare them last night!"

All the girls were stunned by this comment and looked at darkrai again. He quickly changed his expression to a childish grin.

"What? Can't they take a joke?"

Before Fayaz could respond he was hit by a slap on both cheeks which felt like they were on fire. They he was hit on both cheeks by thorns. Then he was hit by weekly. Then he was felt a wet slap on both cheeks. Then he felt a stunning slap with made him cringe in fear of the sixth. (Just in case you didn't realise by this point. All the girls have used double slap on him). He did not feel a thing until he felt a cold presence on his lips. He opened his eyes to find the ice type pokemon kissing him. Suprised by this he quickly retreated so his back hit the wall.

"What was that Gloria?" Flare quickly asked.

"Yeah what was that? I thought Flare was his girlfriend!" Darkrai added.

"Wait Flare is going out with Fayaz?" Gloria quickly responded. Flare cheeks turned red.

"At least I think. She was in bed with him, that's all I know."

"YOU SLEPT WITH OUR TEACHER" all the girls shouted. Flare was redder now than before. (And that's saying something since she is a fire type!).

"OK. First, does my personal life concern you girls in any way? No. Second, Why hit me? I'm not the one who scared you girls half to death. Third, Gloria? Why the fuck did you kiss me when your sisters were slapping me?"

"Because they slapped you, I didn't want you to hurt. So I decided that I would sooth you by giving you a kiss."

"Soothe me? You know that a kiss from a glaceon has the chance of..." Fayaz quickly fell asleep.

"Doing what?" Gloria questioned the sleeping pokemon.

"Have a chance on putting someone into sleep." Ellie responded.

Gloria felt embarrassed by not knowing a trait of her own species. She shrugged it off then helped Flare to carry Fayaz to his room while the other four girls talked to darkrai.  
-

As soon as they laid Fayaz on the bed, Flare quickly turned her attention to Gloria.

"You have been acting really strange since Fayaz has come. Are you in love with him or something?"

"I dunno. I just feel nervous around him. I'm not in love, I know that much but I do get a bit horny."

"Horny? Why horny I mean ... What month is it?"

"I think September, why?"

"September is mating month for ice types!"

**Please review with constructive criticism. **

**I sound like an English teacher now. Well i don't mind. I did get an A* for literally no revision :P**


	7. Farther's Decisions

**My word! Nearly 2,000 views? Well let's get strait to the story**

Fayaz awoke from his slumber. Confused about what happened. He starts looking around to see where he was. Realizing he's in his own room, he looks to his right to find a note. Curious to who left it he reads.

_Fayaz,_

_I apologies for knocking you out. I guess I really do need a teacher. Kinda embarrassing not knowing my own traits. I also apologise for kissing you. You did keep the girlfriend thing a secret though so I did not know. Again I am sorry and I already made things up with Flare. Please forgive me._

_Gloria_

Fayaz face-palms, now remembering what happened.

"You are a heavy sleeper aren't you?"

Fayaz looks around the room to see Darkrai suddenly appear.

"Will you stop with the sudden teleportation?"

"Why should I? I am a legendary and I'm too lazy to actually walk."

"How long have I been knocked out for?"

"I left a calendar with key dates on, for you. You don't like to keep track of time so I made you will from now on. I got to go know. Cresselia expected me a long time ago. She's probably pissed now."

"Alright see ya."

The dark pokemon quickly vanished from the room. Fayaz got out of bed feeling colder than usual. He looked down to see an embarrassing sight of him being naked. He quickly ran into his wardrobe and put on some clothes then rushed out to check the calendar.

"OK, let's see here. So he marked down Monday and when i got knocked out and today is... Tuesday!"

Shocked at the calendar he looked at the picture on the top page. It showed a cute little chubchoo. He looked in aw of the image then noticed the text underneath.

"Interesting. Ice type mating season, hey. WAIT WHAT!"

Fayaz was now instantly shocked again at what he just read. All the pieces fell into place about Gloria but, the main question remained. What would he do about it? He then decided to go ask Eric. Thinking he had worse ideas before.

_In Eric's Office's_

"Ah yes Fayaz. Come in."

"Hey Eric."

"Hey Fayaz. How are you?"

"I'm fine nothing but a little dizzy from yesterday."

"Yes. Well I did say they needed a teacher."

"Yes but still. I thought she knew her own traits."

"You thought but the reason she doesn't know is because every teacher they ever had, had always tried to 'use' them in some way or another. Even the students would bully them. That's why they were so happy to get one their age and one who came from the same evolution tree."

"Well, at least I know i am trusted. Oh, the reason I came here was to talk about Gloria."

"Oh yes. I thought you might. So what are you gonna do about it?"

"What am I gonna do about it?"

"Yes. You are the only boy in the house her age aren't you?"

Fayaz was stunned by the comment and was even more confused than before.

"Ok, I think i am still asleep here but did you just ask me to mate with your daughter?"

"Yes why not?"

"Why not? WHY NOT? Aren't you supposed to be the dad who cares too much about her daughter and cries if they lost their virginity?"

"Yes but only if it's to the wrong person. Gloria has never trusted someone as much as you. Same goes for all the girls. Including quiet little Lauren! They trust you, and so do I. You are here because you had a bad past but so did the girls. You come from the same tragic story line as them only you had it worse. I looked into your records before I let you come. You were bullied same as them. It's only right that you enjoy the here and now. I mean why are you so afraid? You already fucked Flare!"

"How d-d-did you know about that?" Fayaz stuttered at the sudden comment.

"Fayaz, these are my girls. She was the first one you met and she is the hottest one."

Fayaz was still confused on how he figured it out.

"That plus I saw Flare come out of your room naked last night. So go fuck my daughters. It's not like they don't trust you or think you are hot."

"T-t-they think I'm hot?"

"What do you think they were whispering when they saw you for the first time?"

"Welp, I guess I'm getting laid tonight."

**I bet you love me teasing you :P The lemon will definetly be next chapter. First i wanna ask you to go vote on the poll on my page. The poll is for what you want more of in my story so i can see what will make you guys happy. Especially since you guys made me happy by favouriting this story. :)**


	8. How to Cure a Horny Pokemon

**Sorry guys for no uploads in a while. I've been busy with some exams. Goto hate them right? Anyways, I hit 3,000 views and 27 followers!**

**Thanks guys for the support and here is what you've been waiting for.**

Gloria and Flare sat in a hot room filled with lava lamps, torches and a red carpet.

"I'm so sorry Flare. I don't want to hurt you in any way. I'll go away till the end of the month..."

"Why? Because you are horny? It's not your fault that you're an ice type and there is a hot male pokemon in our house."

Gloria blushed at the statement and lost herself in the thoughts of the caring dark type pokemon.

"Gloria? Gloria? I lost her again."

Flare immediately shook the ice type pokemon trying to wake her from the trance.

"Sorry what?"

"I was gonna say that I got a plan to take care of you this month, and other months for our sisters..."

Fayaz exited the office still confused by the conversation and permission given to him by the father. He then heard the ring of his phone, to which he pulled out of his pocket and then checked for the most recent message.

Confused at who was messaging him, he looked to find a message from his girl friend. He was now even more afraid to when she got his number and what the message was about.

It reads,

_We need a talk, Gloria had discussed a few things with me and now i want to arrange with you a proposition._

_Flare_

Fayaz was now even more scared to weather he was in trouble or not. He thought to himself that he will go meet her, but where was she.

At that moment, she received another message reading,

_I'll be in your room._

Now frightened at her timing he searches around the room to see if anyone was in sight so who could be sending the messages with precise timing.

_**Fayaz's Room**_

Fayaz walked into his room awaiting the fiery woman to appear. A quick flash of light blinds the pokemon temporarily. He opens his eyes to the shock of which makes his nose bleed. Gloria naked lying on his bed!

"Hey Fayaz, mind taking me for a ride?" She said in her most seductive tone.

"I-I-I-I can't. I'm going out with Flare, remember? Where is she?"

"Right behind you."

Fayaz quickly turned round to a river of blood flowing from his nose as he finds Flare all naked as well.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I MISS!"

"Well I did say i talked it over with Gloria and I decided that you can take care of her as long as you do it with me as well."

"That's right tall, dark and handsome."

"Are you sure I did not die?"

"Will this answer your question?"

Flare walked up to Fayaz and planted a kiss right on his lips while still getting closer to get into his pants. Their tongue battle as Gloria came off the ripping off his pants to reveal the partially hard cock.

"Holy shit! I thought you were just being kind. Its big and it's not fully hard yet!"

Flare retreated to catch some air as Fayaz laid back on the bed. Flare then hopped on top of Fayaz with her pussy close to his face.

"Lick." She commanded.

Fayaz started to lick as she quickly started to moan. Gloria also joined in as she took his member strait into her mouth. Moans escaped out of the male's mouth as his dick go further and further into Gloria's cold mouth, making him almost instantly hard. He flicked is tongue deeper and deeper into the hot cavern of Flare's pussy as she got wetter and wetter with each moan she made.

"Ok enough fun. Let's get rid of your virginity."

Flare quickly got off of Fayaz as she picked up Gloria and aimed her over the long hard member.

"Are you ready?" The nervous Umbreon asked.

Before she could answer, Flare pushed Gloria down onto the member, shredding her virginity. Flare quickly started kissing her to comfort the pain.

"Count yourself lucky, I didn't have such a nice pain killer at the time."

"How much longer will it hurt for?"

"Not much longer."

She waited for a few minutes before bouncing up and down on the member. Bliss filled their bodies as they moaned loud as his dick felt like an ice cube in her frozen cavern. Fayaz could not believe how tight she was. Flare felt left out and started to lick the ice pokemon's nipples.

"Oh my gosh, Flare your a tease." She whined.

Their pace got slowly faster and faster while, Flare teased the ice pokemon more and more.

"I'm getting close!" Fayaz warned.

"I want it all!" Gloria responded.

Fayaz quickened up the pace and they move faster in sync while Flare kept licking both nipples trying to get Gloria to cum first.

"Arghhh." Fayaz moaned as the cold cavern was not filled with the spunk of the dark pokemon.

Gloria slowly climbs off and lies next to Fayaz and drifts off to sleep.

"Ok Fayaz it's my..." Flare started before realising that Fayaz had used up all his energy pleasing the horny pokemon.

**That's another chapter done. Please review and also, I have fixed the poll! So vote on my page for what you want and remember you get 3 votes**


	9. What You Can Never Escape!

**Thank you guys for all your support. I have hit 4,500 views and 30 followers. Thank you guys. I would never have thought i'd be so popular. Here are the results from my once failed poll.**

**What do you want more of in Eevee's Household?**

** Romance 5 » 23%**

** lemons :3 5 » 23%**

**Legendary 3 » 14%**

**polls :3 3 » 14%**

**action 1 » 4%**

**adventure 1 » 4%**

**character development 1 » 4%**

**On with the story!**

Fayaz woke up in bed. He felt confused to weather he was hot from Flare or cold from Gloria. Either way, his life has taken a turn for the better. Being with people who care and love him just as much as he did or now does. He has nothing to worry about, or so he thought.

_Somewhere else forest_

A hurt machoke was lying on the floor in pain. Staring at the darkness from which he flew out of. He stared in agony as he saw a bright pair of gleaming eyes staring at him.

"So, are you gonna tell me where you took him?"

"You won't find it out from me. You will never know where he is. I got paid good money to keep the location a secret."

"Oh is that so? You impulsive little buffoon. No matter. You showed me to this forest, I'll find out which rock he is hiding under."

"So what about me?"

"You? Well you get to go away from this."

The machoke slowly stood up and slowly limped away till he lost all breath and something impaled him right through him chest.

"Dead! Of course."

_Back at the mansion_

Everyone sat at the table. Fayaz sat in-between Gloria and Flare. He found it awkward with Gloria rubbing his leg trying to get him hard again, while Flare kept jerking him off trying to get him hard. It didn't help at the fact that everyone stared at him while this happened. Either out of confusion to his gestures. Or jealousy of why he was going out with Flare.

He quickly looked around the room, analysing all the girls. Julie the energetic one. Too energetic for her own good. Ellie the inquisitive. She wanted to know everything and anything. Gloria was the girl who was shy. Shy until mating season that it. Flare was the companionate one. She cared for every little creature. Victoria was the mischievous one of the group. Then there was Lauren. She was always secretive. No comments. Only speaks when necessary. Like she has something to hide.

Flare and Gloria picked up Fayaz and carried him to his bedroom.

"What the hell?"

"You owe me for last night!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you fuck Gloria and not me! Then you pass out."

"I was tired."

"It's still mating season for her and I want you to give me a nice fucking!"

_Back in the forest_

The dark figure walked through the forest. Looking for the place where he hid. He looks around at the Pokémon staring at him. He smirks before he stops.

"You know, it's not nice to stare. It is also not nice to follow people."

He quickly said before shooting a fireball in his trail. The light emitted quickly disappeared and a quiet grunt could be heard in the distance.

"If I am being followed, then I must be nearby. The question is where he is."

_In Fayaz's room_

Fayaz was sucking Flares right tit while he quickly thrusts into her. Quick and loud moans were emitted as he quickened up the pace. Gloria was sucking her left tit. She was trying to make her cum so she could have another go. Mating season had turned her into a real slut. Either that or Fayaz really turned her on.

"FUCK! I'm cumming. I'm CUMMING!"

She said as a burst of liquid exploded all over Fayaz's lower region. He pulls out with his still hard dick.

"Looks like you got a lot more stamina." Gloria said seductively.

"Well it is hard with beautiful girls like ohhhhh," He was cut off by Gloria quickly diving for his dick. Sucking it at a really fast pace.

"I thought you wanted me to cum in your pussy."

"Ellie just telepathically messaged us that we got company. She doesn't know who though."

"And she's horny for my cum. Ok I understand. Wait I'm cumming!"

Gloria deep throated the cock so the sperm was shot right down her throat. After she swallowed all of it, they hurried and changed clothes to look like they were studying.

"Wait a minute, how does she know we were having sex?"

"I told all the girls that whenever they get horny, they can just tell me and we can have a threesome!"

"And you didn't bother to mention this?"

"I did ask Ellie to tell you telepathically."

"Right, because she can send PSYCHIC messages to a DARK type Pokémon!"

"Well if you put it that way." She said sadly.

"Fayaz, we got a guest for you." Eric shouted.

Curious to see who it was, they all ran downstairs to see a houndoom with a giant scar over his right eye. Fayaz looked in astonishment at the person then said with confusion "Blitz?"

**CLIFF HANGERS! I had to get the action in there. I love my action. Please Review and follow if you are interested.**


	10. Blitz!

**Put you guys through a lot of suspense. Sorry guys for the long wait. I had gotten depressed, then i had exams, now i got a GCSE in a week or two so things wills till come out slower. Not to mention a 10 hour art exam. Ugh. So things will be coming out a lot slower till all of it is done. I am also gonna fix all the mistakes in my previous chapters so then the first 10 chapter of this story is error free! Or at least as error free as my mind can handle.**

**Thank you for over 6,000 views. Now. ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Blitz?!"

"Hey Fayaz, long time no see." The houndoom said in a deep voice.

"Fayaz? Aren't you gonna introduce us to your friend?" Flare asked while hugging his arm.

"I would if he were alive." He said with a serious tone in his voice.

"What do you mean?" They asked confused.

"I mean, last year I got a message from the military saying that you were dead!"

Everyone turned to look at the former dead figure.

"I knew they would do something like that."

"What do you mean they?"

"They. The military. Remember the reason I joined was to fix it since my dad died to the former sergeant. I joined to reform the military in a new light. When they don't like someone, they get rid of them."

"And you're saying that's what they did with you right?"

"You catch on quick."

"Prove that you are Blitz. Tell me something that only he would know!"

The houndoom looked with smile slowly forming on his face.

"The last year of the orphanage, I asked you to come with me to the whore house to get you laid before I left. You denied it only to try and commit suicide later on that day. Having lost your only friend was the last straw."

"Yes it was, but it's even worse to impersonate the dead!" He said while leaping at him.

Eric quickly jumps in the way and stops him with safeguard. He then restrains him and takes him away while the girls interviewed Blitz.

_Fayaz's Room_

"Why did you bring him here? You searched up my past and you knew that he was dead."

"He was not killed. He was reported missing in action and his DNA was left on the remnants of a bomb."

"I knew he died that day. He was my only friend and he is not him."

"Oh really? You wanna know how he got that scar? He got it on the way here. He rushed over here to see you again only to be attack by the wild ones in this area. He cares for you."

"Yeah Blitz did! Not him."

Eric leaves the room feeling useless in convincing him. After shutting the door, Fayaz looks out the window to notice the houndoom showing off to the girls with some target practise. He had shattered any glass bottle left at any distance using his m1911 pistol. He wipes the sweat off his brow only to be swooned by all the girls including Flare. Then 'Blitz' took off his shirt to show his six-pack while all the girls kept feeling them. A new rage built up in his body.

"First, my best friend, now my fucking girlfriend! Oh you're fucking dead!"

He rampaged out of the room taking the door off the hinges.

_In the backyard_

"Hey, it's Flare right?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask if I could go out with you. You're really hot. Literally."

"Well..." She was cut off by a door narrowly missing Flare but hits 'Blitz' square on his face.

"Where the fuck did that come from?"

"You imitate my friend. You try to steal my girlfriend. Are you fucking mental?!"

"Fayaz, calm down!"

"Calm down. Calm down! I can't. I can't lose you. My life would be empty without you."

"Fayaz..."

"No please let me talk. I haven't been romantic enough with you. I've been too afraid of saying something wrong. That fucking idiot did actually teach me that I need to tell you right away or live in regret."

"Fayaz." She said softly.

"Flare, after hearing that I would be stuck in the middle of a forest surrounded by girls. My heart sank because no girl likes to go out with a shiny. They like to show off. That's why I hid my marking. If I was gonna live here, I didn't want anyone to think I was a stuck up snob. You give me the courage to show my true self. I could never go back now. Not without you," He said while starting to tear up.

"Fayaz. I will never leave you." They then reached out their arms and hugged each other.

"OW! Seriously Fayaz. You couldn't have just stuck with your bad aim."

"Bad aim. How do you know I had bad aim? I've never thrown anything or shot anything before except..."

"Except when I got my first gun. You had the worst aim back then. It's good to see you have improved."

"Oh my. You really are Blitz. Oh shit! I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I ain't got a bloody nose."

"Here let me help you."

_1 hour later in the lounge_

"It's good to see you're actually alive."

"And it's good to see you're over your past and with a girlfriend."

"Yeah, what's that gun your carrying called?"

"Oh you mean this? It's the m1119"

Fayaz looked astonished at his answer.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure."

He hand over the gun as Fayaz inspects it. It has a desert camo on the handle with the engraving of the name Blitz.

"Do you mind if I show this to Eric?"

"No not at all."

Fayaz gets up and walks to the door. Right before he exits, he aims down the sight of the gun and shoots a bullet right at Blitz's head. The bullet sinks into his skull then pops out the other side as if he were jelly.

"So, you knew?"

"Of course."

"How did you know I'm not Blitz?"

"One, Blitz joined the army to become the general. Becoming that would mean he could never leave till and old age.

Two, You called the gun an m1119. It's an m1911. Like the starting pistol in the zombie games on call of duty. He would never forget that. Especially since I gave him that gun.

Three, I watched him fucking die!"

"I guess I should have expected something like this from you. Well I guess there is no sense hiding in this form. Time to reveal myself."

He stood up and slowly turned to a sludge pool. He then reformed to a somewhat human form. Then had large tentacle coming out form his back swaying around, sensing the air.

"Who the fuck are you?"

**CLIFF HANGER. I bet you guys love these :P I will have a pole up deciding how long my stories will be and how long it will take me to make one. You guys can decide how long you want them to be and i will try to please your desire.**

**Alex : Oh Fayaz~**

**That's my girlfriend, better run!**


	11. Blitz no more!

**I've been delaying this for a while now. I appologise. I had to wait until E3 to see if i could get more information. You will see what for in a moment.**

**I have also hit 7,400 views, So thank you guys. I can't wait till 10,000. No, I can't wait til 9,001. Regardless, thank you guys for your support and now.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Who the fuck are you?"

He stared right into the face of the humanoid purple form with tentacle coming out of its back.

"You might be a ditto, but your more powerful, not to mention your holding a rather unusual form."

"Very smart of you to notice. She said you were good, but not this good."

"She? Who is she?"

"Oops, I said too much. Just so you know, she turned my previous ditto self into this!"

"A psychopath who is trying to copy the dead friends of a tortured Pokémon?"

"Well if you put it like that," She said as a tentacle shot strait at Fayaz. It swirled around him, capturing him in a tight grip. The expression on his face cringed with the amount of pain that shot through his body.

"Oh, look at the little umbreon. Cute as ever. Now, let's see if you die cute."

The purple tentacle monster tightened its grip while Fayaz screamed in pain. Suddenly the noise stopped and Fayaz fell to the ground as well at the tentacle into a pool of liquid.

"I was wondering when you were gonna join in. Nice timing by the way Lauren."

Suddenly the green cloaked pokemon walked out of the shadows holding a leaf blade.

"Where did she come from?!"

"She was always here. You see, Lauren is a Samurai of stealth, she does not attack unless provoked and you just nearly killed her teacher."

"And crush." She mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something? Oh well, I got more for you guys."

The purple creature manifested into a new form, it changed into a giant sword and shield with one huge eye behind it.

"Seems like you got a better view of the action!" Fayaz commented.

Before it could strike, all the furniture in the room quickly lifted into the air and threw its self's against the shield pushing back the thing.

"And here is Ellie."

Then the furniture pilled underneath the shield began to set alight. Causing the shield to lose for and become a puddle of purple.

"And Flare."

As the goo tried to reform, and electric shock suddenly dispersed it across the room.

"And Victoria and Julie."

All the girls came into the room all looking at what was the former friend. Horrified and both angry, they stood ready to defend their home and their teacher.

"FINE! I will take all 7 of you on."

The thing manifested into the form of a dragon. Its huge teeth bared itself against the home owners. The colour of the Pokémon had changed into a deep red to show the frustration and anger built up by the interruptions.

"Ok, you can fight us after one question, Can you count?"

"What is this nonsense? There are 7 of you in this house look. 1, 2, 3,4,5,6 and oh shi"

The red dragon was instantly frozen with only the eyeballs of the now frightened beast moving around to see where the last sister was.

Glaceon walked into the room, now filled with utter hatred to this thing inside the house.

"You just dun fucked up." Fayaz said before everyone attack the frozen beast shattering it into pieces.

"I guess you could say we broke the ice!"

Everyone instantly turned round to look at the dark Pokémon making the horrible joke.

"Too soon?"

*clap clap clap*

Everyone searched the room to find the source of the clapping.

"Very well done. I did not expect you to defeat it quite as fast as you did."

Everyone suddenly look at white Eevee looking Pokémon in the place of the defeated beast.

"Fayaz, What Pokémon is this?" Lauren asked with concern.

"I don't know." Fayaz answered, astonishing everyone in the room.

"Of course you don't know. My type has not been discovered yet. Or maybe you do know but you suppressed the memory."

"Introduce yourself." Fayaz asked sternly.

"I am Samantha. I'm a Sylveon. A fairy type." She said with a smirk.

"So you are one of the legendary new Pokémon I've been reading about."

"Yes, but you should already know that Fayaz."

Everyone quickly looked at Fayaz with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. Don't you remember me?"

"I think I would remember an enemy."

"Ouch, that really hurts. Well, how about you look back at your your hardships, all your failures, all of your past and see who was there."

Fayaz's eyes widened as every flash of memory that came into his head had this new foe in it. Every death he'd seen. Every mistake he had made. Anything he had ever done. SHE was there.

"Looks like you remember me."

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"I guess when Darkrai turned you into a shiny type Pokémon; he saved you from me and what I had done.

"I said, who are you?"

"I am you're..."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER**

**And now you see why i waited for E3. So i could add the new eevee evolution in!**

**I bet you guys hate me for my cliff hangers.**

**Either way, review and vote on my poll.**


	12. Samantha?

**Welp. I got spammed with a tone of 'WHO IS SHE?' over the week.**

**1. I didn't realized it meant so much to you guys.**

**2. How did i get 47 messages about it if i only have 39 followers?**

**Either way, Here is the next part of the epic story.**

* * *

"I am your sister."

Everyone stared at the seemingly playful yet evil Pokémon that stood before them.

"Bullshit! I would remember my sister." Fayaz spoke angrily in denial

"You would, if I hadn't turned your life into a living hell pit."

"Why would you do all that to me?"

"There are two reasons. One wasn't a problem till reason two came into play though. First of all, you were the special child in our family. Fayaz has the A*; Fayaz has reached top level in guitar; Fayaz has figures out the most complex problem in the world. Fayaz this, Fayaz that. As if you hadn't got enough attention. Then I finally got the boy I loved. He was sweet, kind, and only thought about me. Then he ran into a group of thugs who wanted me. This time it was my time to shine. I would have saved the sweet boy I cared so much for, then..."

"Then I stopped you because I found out what they were going to do to you."

"They wanted me as a sex slave; in return my boyfriend would be fine. Instead, you stop me from leaving and they shot him, ON LIVE TV."

"I did it to save you! You were still a virgin at the time."

"I would do anything to save him," the Sylveon broke down into tears "He did everything for me. If I got in trouble, he'd take the blame. He promised to be the best and he took that to his grave because of you."

"I know how much he meant to you but..."

"BUT! BUT what? Did you see his face? Did you hear his last words? Did you see how I felt?"

"Yes, that's why..."

"That's why you agreed to my demand."

"What was this demand may I ask?" Flare intervened as both Pokémon suddenly changed their gaze to her.

"I told her that I would never let anything happen to her while she was a virgin. That only someone she trusts could take it. Only someone who she cared about as much."

"So then I said that HE would take it and then I'd be free to everything."

Everyone looked horrified at the implication of Incest.

"After we did that, I realised what I had done and wept for another day."

"I left her alone because she needed space."

"Let me alone? You fucking discarded me like a used tissue. You didn't want anything to do with me. You were worse than the thugs who killed my first and only boyfriend!"

"Then you tormented me. Made me hate life. Made me wish I was never born. Made me suicidal."

"It was perfect, till Darkrai came and saved you, then suppressed your memories so then all the tortured I had done to you was erased from your brain.

"The face of evil was gone, until you found me with your ditto henchman."

"The face of evil you created!"

"You're a demon. A born demon." Lauren said with spite.

"There are no born demons, we created our own demons."

"Well I better leave, this re-union was nice, but it's a full moon tonight and I think Cresselia might want words with you."

As that was said, the fairy type Pokémon had disappeared and Fayaz fell to his knee with tears of his re-found past. Everyone gathered around the dark type, trying to comfort him but their efforts were in vain.

_One month later_

All the girls gathered round the dining room table, all with a serious look on their face.

"So what are we gonna do?" Victoria said with concern.

"He's eating so we know he's alive." Ellis said with sadness.

"Can't you read his mind to figure out what's going on with him?" Gloria asked with false hope.

"He's dark type; he's immune to my psychic abilities. The only thing that would work is me..."

"What, what, WHAT!?" Gloria asked again.

"If I kiss him." She mumbled as everyone turned their gaze to Flare.

"I'm ok with it, but we need him to get out of his room!" Everyone's hopes slowly faded as they thought of a way to get Fayaz out of his room.

"Maybe I could help?" everyone searched a room waiting for the Sylveon to appear again, but instead was met by Cresselia.

"I'm sorry I left things in a bigger mess then before, but I had to tell him the truth, but now he won't even talk to Darkrai.

_A month earlier (flash back)_

"Why did you suppress my memories?"

"We did it because we wanted you to be stronger. We need you for something. Something in the future."

"Oh, so now the legendaries who erased my memories won't even talk to me?"

"Fayaz, we are truly sorry but it was the only way to get you to listen."

"You should have just let me die. I have love now but it will be destroyed, I cannot let anything happen to the ones I love. Yet again, what good will that do if the ones I love turn against me?"

"Fayaz, you know as well as I do that something like that would never happen."

"You may, but I don't know anymore. I lost all the experience I got from those situation that now I can't even remember how old SHE IS! WHAT KIND OF BROTHER WOULD FORGET THAT? OR EVEN TAKE AWAY THEIR SISTER'S VIGINITY?!"

Fayaz rushed out the room in a rampage.

_Back in present_

"Fayaz, we need to talk again." Cresselia said before flashing into the room.

She became shocked as she teleported the rest in. Everyone's mouths hit the floor as the sight. Fayaz's room was a mess while Fayaz was controlling a lifting a load of objects in his room while throwing them against a badly drawn picture of Samantha.

"Fayaz? How did you learn Psystrike?"

* * *

**I'm nearly at 9,000 views :O. Thank you guys so much. I try to put as much stuff as you guys won't expect because no one want to read a story they can predict right? I've gotten crazy into the story that i already know how to finish it off. Stupid right? Just so you guys know, this will be a 64 chapter story. Enough to destroy your brains with cliff hangers, and for you to keep guessing on my plans.**

**Please review and tell me if you predicted any of it or if i need to do some more unpredictable stuff.**


	13. Land Of Legends

**First off, appologise because this chapter will not be as long but will also rip your hair out with a cliff hanger. :D**

**I will probably upload another chapter either Tuesday or Thursday since i will have my work experience then and I will need something to relax to.**

**Also, thank you to all 10,776 viewers of the story so far. I 3 all of you fine people.**

**Now, On with the story!**

* * *

"Psystrike? What's Psystrike?" Flare asked, more worries than before.

"Psystrike is a psychic move that only Mewtwo is supposed to know!" Everyone was stunned at the comment.

"Fayaz? How do you know Mewtwo's special move?" Ellie asked in a calm voice.

Fayaz continued using the move without listening to the others in the room or even taking note of them.

"Fayaz! Do not ignore us!" Flare was now with a more angry tone.

"I don't think that is the Fayaz's we know. I'm attempting to read his mind, but instead of getting darkness barrier, it's a telepathic wall. This means that Fayaz would have to be a psychic type rather than a dark type."

"Ok, Ellie, do what we planned." Flare said with a more frustrated tone.

Ellie nodded her head before rushing in front of Fayaz and planting a kiss right on his lips. The psychic barriers was shattered and Ellie could now read the thoughts of the imposter.

"There is a note left in this droid's mind. Left by Mewtwo. He says that Fayaz has come to him in search of hope and knowledge on Fairy type Pokémon."

"Cresselia, do you mind taking us to the legendary Pokémon?"

"Not at all."

Suddenly, the room was filled with a purple tinge as Eevee evolutions were lifted into the air. One of Cresselia rings came off and wrapped around the group before they all teleported to a new location.

The girls all landed in a gigantic lake filled with water Pokémon. They all resurfaced to see the beauty that lay before them. Around the lake was a majestic plain, with rich green grass, tones of Pokémon chewing on the grass. The Silence of the scene was a sight to behold as this was their more peaceful past. Before they grew to be more intelligent and modern, noisier cities.

"Welcome, to the Land of Legends. This is a separate dimension made for us legendaries where we watch over the regions and enjoy our lives. Each segmented area in this land represents the regions. In the regions are areas suited for the legendary Pokémon who own them. All the segmented areas meet at a portal which leads to our meeting hall. There is where we make all our decisions on what action we take with those who step out of line or Pokémon who catch out eye."

"Wow, wait, if you and Darkrai are Pokémon of the moon, why are we in a plain."

"Because I wanted to talk to you girls."

All the girls quickly turn around to see the small flowery Pokémon smiling at them.

"Hello, I am Shaymin. It's a pleasure to meet friends of Darkrai and Cresselia."

"Shaymin, why did you call us to your area?" Cresselia asked with confusion.

"Well let's see. First off, you're bringing non-legendaries into our sanctum without consent. Second of all you are going to the Johto sector after it has been closed off. And third, why did you break up with Darkrai?"

Cresselia was blushing a bright red while the girls stared at her.

"When did you break up with Darkrai?" Julie asked.

"NOT THE TASK AT HAND! But why is Johto sector blocked off?"Cresselia asked quickly trying to change the subject off of her.

The cute grass Pokémon giggled before a gust of wind blowed across, turning him into sky form.

"That's better. Johto has been closed off for the very reason that you came here. Fayaz."

"How do you know about Fayaz?"

"Well every legendary is curious about him now. He was able to cross the dimensions to get here without being a legendary and with no help form one. Not only that but he just beat up Giratina and escape."

"He did what!" They all screamed in unison.

"This is bad, he might find out about his past."

"What's so bad about that? He will come back after he finds out about his sister and return back to us."

"Only problem is who his parents were."

"What do you mean?"

"The reason he doesn't remember his past is because we got Mewtwo to remove those memories because he asked us to. His past is the reason me and Darkrai are friends with him. His past which he told you girls is true up until the point of which he doesn't remember his parents because his parents live HERE!"

"Wait, he could cross dimensions because he was a son of the legendaries?"

"Yes and I think Mewtwo wants to complete his mind experiment since he taught him how to travel again. Fayaz is getting déjà vu which is why I assume he beat up Giratina."

"What significance is Giratina in all of this anyway?"

"Giratina is his ..."

* * *

**And there you go, a cliffhanger to piss you all off :D**

**Please review and tell me how much I annoy you. lol**

***slap***

**Owwww. Alex, really?**

**Alex: I'm sorry but you gotta stop doing annoying cliff hangers. Now tell me what will happen!.**

**Me: Ok well...**


	14. Court In Session

**He guys. I bet you hate me for all my cliff hanger right?**

**Well be prepared to be pissed off even more :D**

**Thanks you for 12,000 views, I'm nearly at 50 followers. YAY.**

**Alex: Thanks for following/favouriting. Me and Fayaz really appreciate it.**

**Now ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

"Giratina is his ..."

Before another word was spoken, the girls were instantly teleported to a court room with all the legendaries present. The room was gleaming bright as the entrance of the most powerful Pokémon came into existence of the dimension. Arceus. The girls all looked in confusion at Pokémon in front of them.

"What's going on?"

"SILENCE!" boomed the goddess' voice.

"You are here because you have been prosecuted for entering the land of the legends without mine, or any of the region owner's permission. How do you plead?"

"I, I mean we, apologise, we just came looking for our friend..." Lauren said in a quiet tone.

"HOW DO YOU PLEAD?" She screamed again.

"Arceus, we are so very sorry, please don't kill us we are only looking for our friend Fayaz."

"Oh, in that case, you are free of those charges."

"Thank you merciful god." They said in union.

"Instead you will be prosecuted for revealing the biggest secret in existence. One that only 4 people of this current time know of."

"Wait, shouldn't you prosecute Cresselia then because she was about to tell us, I mean she hasn't even told us yet the secret."

"Cresselia has proven herself more than enough times to be excused from this one incident, which is why she is in the stands. Now how do you plead?"

"NOT GUILTY!" They shouted again in unison.

"Jury? What do you think?"

"Jury 1, 2, 4 and 5 have agreed that they should be put back in their dimension and be punished if they return." Responded Mew

"Jury 3, Hoenn, this you should punish them now." Rayquayza hissed towards everyone.

"I think I will agree with Hoenn on this occasion. These 6 girls will be destroyed tomorrow."

Before her hammer the podium to forward the statement, a giant smash sound could be heard as Giratina smashed through the walls and knocked Arceus away.

"Giratina? Who did this?" Arceus questioned before the dark figure with glowing red eyes levitated through the wall.

The figure lifted a hand as all the legendaries was lifted into the air without control of their own bodies. Screams of terror could be heard as they were confused as to what powerful thing could do this.

The legendaries were then all thrown out of the building leaving the girls, the dark figure, Giratina, Arceus, Darkrai and Cresselia left.

"Who are you?" Arceus quivered.

The figure did nothing put lower his hand and slowly move toward the girls. Darkrai tried to intercept by jumping in front of them, only to be thrown aside without even a hint of a struggle.

"Darkrai! What kind of power does this person possess?"

The figure finally got to the centre and lowed itself in-between the 6 girls. They all slowly backed away except for Flare.

Darkrai struggled to shout "RUN" before collapsing on the floor again.

Flare stood determined before the figure as it made eye contact with her. With astonishment, the figure shed a tear. Flare was amazed and knew what she had to do. She tried to walk to the figure but only got blown away with everyone else against the wall.

"Why did it shed a tear?" Arceus questioned before Flare quickly leaped again attempting to get in range before be shot back against the wall again.

"What are you doing Flare?" They asked before she jumped again and got thrown away again.

"Flare!" She attempted again with the same result.

"FLARE!" With another attempt she looked badly hurt, but again she stood up to attempt again.

"Fla." They began.

"STOP PLEASE!" Bellowed the dark figure.

"Did it just talk?" Everyone questioned before Flare launched herself again.

This time there was no pushback as she pushed it on its back. The once menacing figure was now weeping a river. Everyone was confused and astonished as what feet the fire Pokémon had managed to pull off as well as what had gotten into the creature.

"Flare how did you..." Darkrai asked before Flare placed a kiss on the darkened figure.

Both Flare and it lifted up as the darkness slowly dripped from the body leaving behind the tired and saddened friend. Fayaz. They both then landed on the floor ignoring their surroundings. As soon as they broke the kiss, Fayaz dropped on the floor.

"FAYAZ!" They all screamed with worry and joy as their friend had finally returned but was exhausted.

While the girls and Darkrai was busy with Fayaz, Flare turned around to look at the Goddess tending to Giratina's wounds. Her eyes shot pain into anyone who saw them. She approached the two before levitating herself.

"Who is Giratina to my boyfriend?" She bellowed like the previous darkness creature.

The statement shot fear into the hearts of anyone within range as the hero had now seemingly turned into the villain.

The girls turned around to see the rage being emitted by the Pokémon as the court was being burned away while still not affecting them.

"Did the evil take control of her now to?"

"No this is Flare when you really piss her off..."

"I will ask again. Who are you to my boyfriend?"

"I'm not allowed to sa..." Arceus was cut off

"WHO IS GIRATINA TO MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND"

Giratina once again opened his eyes before coughing up some blood and responding with

"I am his father."

* * *

**Heh. Not a bad chapter. And this time I didn't leave you with a cliff hanger, but instead left you with the answer of the last cliff hanger.**

**I bet you guys really hate me now :D**

**Alex: I will never hate you, but i will slap you**

**Me: Thanks I think :/**

**Alex: Now, May I ask your handsome/beautiful followers to come over to my page?**

**Me: Sure, Please go follow Alex, She changed her username and now is known as ManiacGirlAsaurus.**

**Alex: Make sure you follow me. *wink***

**Me: HEY. I saw that!**

**Alex: Well follow and review. Thanks you guys for all your support.**


	15. Home Sweet Home

**Hey guys Long time no talk, sorry about not posting anything, I've been at a loss for inspiration and i finally found it a few days before I leave for Turkey. I will attempt to post more chapter while im there since the scenery might give me some inspiration. But we shall see.**

**May i quickly thank all of you for 50 favourite and 52 reviews. I am so shocked at the number of people actually interested in my story**

* * *

Fayaz awoke with a no sense of what was going on or to what has happened. He attempted to lift his arm, only to notice he was strapped to a table. He finally comes to his sense and attempts to break free of the shackles that bind him.

"I see you are awake. You have been sleeping for quite some time."

"Who are you? Also, why have you strapped me to a table?"

"Quite a curious one, you are. I am Mewtwo. I teleported you here and made a fake version of you to avoid any intrusions."

"Mewtwo? I thought you got experimented on, not doing the experimenting!"

"Well, looking at the positioning of me watching from a safe distance, and you being strapped down like in a cliché spy movie. It seems that I am in the right position to experiment on you."

"Let me go!"

"Why should I? You are a very special umbreon indeed. You are one of the few who holds the power you possess."

"What power? You mean being a shiny Pokémon?"

"You don't know do you?" Maniacle laughter can be heard echoing through the room. "Well, no matter, in a true cliché manner, I shall tear you apart using a laser."

"I don't know what I should be more afraid of, dying or dying in such a cliché way."

"You shouldn't be worried, you should be afraid. Afraid, OF THE DOCTOR!"

Fayaz quickly awoke from the terrible nightmare that had befallen him. Only to be surrounded in a comfy, green formation that covered his face. He moved his hands around trying to find out what was in his face, until he realised, he was in Lauren's cleavage.

Fayaz slowly looks up to see the bright blushing face of the quiet samurai speechless at weather to be happy because he is awake, or to slap him for his rudeness and boldness. Instead she's faints as her body falls perfectly on the bed.

Fayaz quickly looks around noticing the black wallpaper and poster from league of legend of his favourite champions. Fayaz has a quick sigh of happiness as he realises that he is safe within his room.

He looks beside him to see his peacefully sleeping girl friend and the ninja samurai in an uncomfortable position. He decides to lay Lauren out to be more comfortable position. For some reason, he feels at such a loss for energy that he suddenly falls asleep again.

* * *

Ellie enters the room a couple of hours later, confused as to where Lauren had gotten. When she has attempted to look at her mind, only the images of a complete happy family of 6 eevees appeared with an out casted one shedding tears in the corner of it. Unfortunately, this had no indication as to where she was. She looked down at the bed to see the threesome had fallen into a deep sleep.

"Well she has been awake for a week strait waiting for Fayaz to wake up. Question is why she fell asleep so suddenly, usually she has to be relieved of the worry to even get tired." She mumbled in confusion.

She looked into the memories of the grass Pokémon to find the earlier events only to get a good laugh. She then thinks back to the Legend's court, and to what information they had learned.

* * *

"You are Fayaz's father? Excuse my language why the FUCK did you leave your son on earth to find his own path while you had an easy life up here forgetting about him" Ellie questioned.

Giratina was slowly recovering as many Audinos flew around using recovery on the exhausted Pokémon.

"It was not a choice; I had lost my son when he was still an egg. It was the day before his birth, at the time; there was a path way between the two world, earth and the legendary land. It was meant to symbolise that us legends would always be there for the families on earth even though we lived in a sacred land. Our house was on this bridge. Me and my wife, Altaria, lived there as I was always called upon from either one world or the other to bring Pokémon across so they could meet. We lived a nice happy life. Until, a sudden freak weather storm and earthquake cause the two worlds to spread further apart, breaking the bridge off where our house was. The home was ripped apart while I was away at work while my wife was trying her best to hold on to land. Unfortunately, she fell into the void while carrying Fayaz. As her last act as a mother, she threw Fayaz with a note of his name to the human for with the cloud she wrapped around herself. Resulting in a painful quick death for her and Fayaz to be given to an Eevee family wishing for a child. After I had found out, I was devastated and quickly searched for what little remained of my family, only to find that he was already hatched and my heart broke. I did not have anything of my previous happy life that remained and couldn't bear to make them part with the child they always wanted. I got Darkrai and Cresselia to watch over him in case anything happened. Now please, think twice before calling me a bad father, if I have known such a tragedy would befall him, I would not have done it."

* * *

Ellie was so caught up in her recall of events; she did not notice that Fayaz had finally awoken from his slumber.

"It's good to see a friendly face after not remembering anything that has happened in the last month."

"Oh, you're awake. Well I guess you had been through allot. I mean with finding out about your father and all."

"Yeah, WAIT WHAT! When did you find my father? Who is he?"

"Don't you remember anything?"

"All I remember is being depressed after Cresselia had come told me about what she and Darkrai had done to me and then my mind goes blank. Wait, did I get tired from having sex with Lauren or something? She would probably slice me into many pieces if I didn't remember that."

"Don't worry; I'll fill you in on all the details of what happened while we wait for those slutty girls to wake up"

* * *

**And thus ends the 15 chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed a slightly more light heart-ed chapter after the long wait.**

**I would post a conversation here between my and Alex but she is on holiday and I've been lonely :(**

**Please review, and go to my poll on my profile and tell me which is your favorite generation of pokemon**


	16. A Way Of Saying Sorry

**Man, I love you guys, you are all so interested in this story and i feel like im bragging if i tell you the stats every chapter, so I'll only mention it when its like a huge benchmark. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Flare sat down beside Fayaz and all he had done, all that had happened and all the chaos that had been caused started to sink into his memories. The other two girls look down at the floor as they waited patiently for the Umbreon's response to the journey the girls had taken.

Fayaz finally took in a breath of air and the words he longed to think for finally came to him, as a tear fell down his cheek he spoke in a weak, shaky voice.

"I am so sorry girls, I did not mean for anything like this to happen, I didn't even intend to leave in the first place but I still feel partially to blame." He said while struggling not to burst into tears.

"You shouldn't apologies, we went through all of that for you." Flare said while hugging Fayaz.

Fayaz attempted to shake away the tears from his eyes before he stood up and made his way to the door. "I'm gonna make it up to you guys, I promise." He said attempting to sound confident as if he overcame the sadness.

-_2 weeks later_-

All 6 girls walked hand in hand with a blindfold on lead by the umbreon after coming off of a plane to an unknown destination. Ellie desperately attempted to search for minds nearby to find out their location but not one other than the girls were in range and reachable.

Eventually they came to a stop and were all seated before being asked to remove their blindfolds.

All the girls were shocked by the view of the mountains at first sight; they look around to see a baron shopping area which looks like there should be hundreds of people flooding yet only the 7 of them fill.

"Welcome to Cleopatra's pools, this is one of the biggest tourist destinations in the world but thanks to a extremely donation from your dad with my information, we were able to clear out of whole place for the day for just the 7 of us. Cleopatra's pools are meant to make women more attractive and are a rare treat to have this area to yourselves. The little shopping area behind you is for changing, meet me outside when you are done."

The girls were stunned by the 'small' attempt he had made of saying sorry and were eager to jump strait into the pool, before they left to go get changed, they all kissed the dark Pokémon on the cheek to make him blush more red than the fire Pokémon herself.

Fayaz stood still for 5 minutes stunned at what just happened, then shacked his head to clear all thoughts before answering the phone call he had received.

"Yeah? Yeah, we have arrived; ill message you when we get into the pool. K, bye"

After putting away his phone, he took off his shirt to reveal his chest with a few scars and stitches as if he were experimented on. He then turned around to the 6 girls with towels covering their bodies from chest to ankles.

He smiles then led them down the road to the pools as finally a thought struck his head and he stepped in the warm water.

"Well, these are the pools, we are only allowed to go in the top 2 for health and safety reasons but other than that, enjoy your day or relaxation." Then the thought he had crept to the tip of his tongue.

"Why are you girls still wearing those towels, I told you there is no one around for miles?"

The girls looked to each other with a smirk. Ellie spoke up "Flare? He is your boyfriend."

Flare stepped forward and dropped the towel, revealing her beautiful naked body. The sight gave Fayaz a nose bleed and made him drop off the edge of the pool in the next lowest down.

"He will be alright." Julie joked. All the girls dropped of their towels and then dropped into the pool of water below them.

"He was right about the water, I feel more attractive already." Flare spoke up.

"As if you need it! You already got the best guy we ever met as your boyfriend!" Victoria responded.

"Yeah, if we hadn't cried ourselves to sleep, then we might be sleeping with the coolest guy ever." Julie sassed.

"After sleeping with him once, you instantly want more like a drug." Gloria interrupted.

"You slept with him?!" Lauren finally spoke up.

"Yep, she was in heat and needed it." Ellie responded while reading the ice Pokémon's mind.

"I want to go now." Lauren said shyly while the other girls continued their banter.

She walked out with a towel rapped round her body and was about to leave to get changed again before she turned around and saw Fayaz awake again with guy. Curiosity overtook her mind as she went over towards the pair.

She noticed the other Pokémon was a Squirtle, but the colour scheme of it was off, possibly it was a shiny.

Fayaz stopped his conversation as he noticed the grass Pokémon approaching him.

"Hey Lauren, I want you to meet my friend here, Black."

Lauren cautiously approached Black as she usually does. After shaking his hand, she quickly runs behind Fayaz as if she was hiding.

"She seems to be a shy one. So I assume she is one of the 6 sisters." Black calmly responded.

"Yep, one of the 6 girls I've been telling you about."

"How did you get here? I didn't notice anyone walking here." Lauren quietly interrupted.

"Oh, he climbed up. He loves to make an entrance."

"Yeah, I kind of got an addiction to climbing. And it was good I did since you are all naked except for the towels."

Lauren quickly hugged the back of Fayaz as if she was trying to use him to hide her body.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something?" Black quickly changed the subject.

"Your research on a thing called the legendary power?

"Actually, with the new funders, they prefer to call it 'power Z'"

"Either way, I think the sisters here have that power."

* * *

**And another cliff hanger is made. You guys must hate me. Please review the story, cause Now i just want to write a thank you to all the followers here**

**Thank you, everyone to whom has followed or read this story. I was surprised that so many people love this story and its concept. I know put you guys through a lot of cliffhangers but I write these chapters all in one go with no preparation except for an idea. So when i put the cliffhanger, it to give me time to make the idea/concept even better.**

**As my birthday went past, I reflected on the story and other things. I realised how big of a part, fanfiction has now played in my life ever since this story, I met my GF through this and numerous friends, and i couldn't be happier.**

**Let me just end this by saying, if you want a character or idea to pop up in this story, please pm it to me with 'Story Idea' as the subject. I will consider it before replying and saying weather i agree to add it to the story or not. I have dont this with Black, he is a character made by one of the friend i have met on this website and i am happy to add more when they are needed.**

**Again let me just say thank you.**


	17. Discovering The Owners

**Sorry for getting emotional on all of you with that. Just kinda felt that way when posting the chapter.**

**Either way, lemon will next come next chapter, because i feel like it would be rushed if i did it this chapter.**

* * *

Black couldn't help himself but laugh at the comment.

"You are a joker as always, but seriously, why did you call me here?"

"I just told you." Fayaz said with a stern look on his face.

"Oh, so you are serious. Well after I last informed you on the project, we found out that there are 6 bearers of the power. 5 are family related and one was Pokémon made to fight the 5. Even if you are right, then that would mean that one of the girls isn't related by blood."

"That would be me." Lauren spoke up.

Both the male Pokémon turned around to gaze as the shy grass Pokémon on her sudden outburst.

"What do you mean? I thought I was the out casted one."Fayaz responded.

"I was, but since it was too long ago for them to remember, they act as if I'm their real sister." She started to shudder as she spoke.

Fayaz brought her head to his chest and gripped her into a hug.

"You know that they love you regardless of it. I mean none of us knew that you were even separate to them. You fit right in with all their personalities."

The grass Pokémon quietly shed a few tears onto his bare chest.

"Well that would also fit in with your idea Fayaz. Still, why do you think it is these 6, err 5?"

"Because remember when I told you I went to the land of the legends? Well I didn't explain how we got the information on my father. We got the information because I crashed in through the wall while being controlled with a simple that looked like the Greek omega sign."

"So you are the end. Or the Pokémon made 'Power Z' bearer." Black said with a dignified look.

"Then Flare got angry since I hurt someone I barely knew and showed the alpha sign before using the same power I used but with the power of pure rage." Fayaz now in an even more serious state than before.

"Sorry but, can you explain this 'Power Z' to me?"Lauren interrupted after wiping her eyes.

"I can do a quick over view but when we get back ill explain it to everyone."Fayaz responded.

"Power Z is a power we use to describe the goddesses. There are 5 powers, according to black's new research, that each helped in shaping and forming the world and the first Pokémon in it. It is said that the goddesses all grew jealous of the world they created and get reincarnated into Pokémon whenever they get bored in heaven and remove their memories to fit in easily."

"That seems so cool, but what do I have in all of this?"Lauren asked saddened by the new found information.

"According to our latest finds, there is a guardian who has equal, if more, combat experience and strength." Black interrupted.

Laurens eyes widen as she was described perfect.

"Hit the nail on the head didn't I?" Black smirked.

"Either way, I'll be off, I have some interns who need an explanation of why not to use a hammer t an excavation site. Tell me when you find out more." Black said before jumping out of the pool of water and off the edge.

Lauren hopped to her feet surprised by the sudden actions.

"Don't worry, he's been climbing since I have first met him. He'll be fine."

"Fayaz, could you take me back to the shopping area. I want to talk to you. In private."

"Sure, no problem. I hope I'm not in trouble."

Lauren smiled and walked behind Fayaz as he made his way to the shopping area with the shy samurai behind him.

He finally gets in and sits down at one of the many tables and chairs.

"So what do you wanna talk to me about?"

"I heard you slept with Flare and Gloria."Fayaz blushed deeply at the comment.

"So it is true." She mumbled now frowning.

"Why do you bring this up?" Fayaz asked inquisitively.

"First, I need to ask you something." She said insistently

"Do you, think, I look hot?" She said as she lifted her head showing off her elegant face.

"Of course I do, you and your sister and the most beautiful girls I have ever seen but..."

"Fayaz, I need to keep quiet about what I'm about to do. Can you please do that?"

"As long as it doesn't cross the line I'm fine."

Lauren dropped her towel revealing her full body to Fayaz. He perfect curves and die for legs sent a signal for the blood to flow from Fayaz's nose like a river.

"Fayaz? Am I sexy?" She asked shyly trying to keep her head down.

Fayaz struggled to answer this question while being blinded by her DD cup breasts. He finally got his act together. He stood up and wiped away the blood to go hug Lauren.

"Lauren, you are crazy beautiful, you don't need me or anyone else to tell you that. Any man would be lucky to have you. I'm in a relationship with Flare though and I don't want her to distrust me. Or any girl in fact. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I did this. It's just. I feel as though you have brought out the better side of me and I wanted to thank you but, I've gone too far."

"It's fine, just go get changed and talk to Flare about having sex with me. I have probably had to have a threesome if anything. Now, go get changed before any of the girls see you."

"Thank you Fayaz. I still love you, even though you love Flare."

* * *

**I won't be able to say when the next chapter will be out. Either way, you will have your lemon next chapter with the grass samurai.**

**Alex: Watch out wild Dinosaur**

**Me: What are you talking -gets knocked over by a velociraptor-**

**Alex: I warned you.**

**Me: What are you doing with these dinosaurs?**

**Alex: Collecting them.**

**Me: So you are going 'Gotta Catch 'em All'. With Dinosaurs?**

**Alex: Yep**

**Me: I'm going to bed.**

**Cya Guys Next Chapter**


End file.
